When Doves Cry
by Silenttearz03
Summary: Everyone seems to have some sort of secret. How will everyone get through the first night with their new bedmates? Hunter, Shawn, Steph, Jeff, Shane, Torrie, Randy, Trish, Maria, Carlito & John. [A story of sex, lies and secrets. Het & Slash Please R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - **After missing their flights home from a RAW show, an unlikely group of superstars and divas help eachother through a bus accident that occured during a thunderstorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie smiled softly sitting in Hunter's lockerroom waiting for him to come back. It was her first night back on the road in weeks and she was happy to be back with Hunter, watching DX do their business live. Her attention turned when she saw her mother coming in.

"Hey mom" She smiled softly before looking down at the baby cradled in her arms.

"I heading back now, are you coming?"

Stephanie shook her head lightly before nudging over to the tv watching DX celebrate in the ring.

Linda smiled softly looking over her daughter. "Wanna stay back for the husband eh? It might rain Steph and I know you don't want the baby getting sick"

Steph sighed looking down at Aurora in her arms as the little child was already asleep. "You're right I don't, but I want to wait for Hunter and I want to see all the guys backstage as well, it feels like it's been so long" she whispered looking back at her mother. "I did hear something about rain though...how about you take Aurora back with you for the night and me and Hunter will come get her in the morning"

Linda nodded taking that as a hint that the couple would more likely want to be alone tonight. "That works fine for me" She walked over to wear Stephanie was sat as she grabbed the baby bag before slowly taking the little girl in her arms.

Stephanie stood up slowly kissing the little girl on the cheek. "You be good for grandma young lady, you don't want me having to tell daddy about you being a bad girl" She smiled softly running a hand through Aurora's light brown hair. It was a mixture of her brown and Hunter's blonde hair. She had a lot of Hunter's looks as well, his chocolate eyes, his ears and his mouth, thankfully though she had Steph's nose.

Linda kissed her daughter's cheek before saying. "Are you sure about this Stephanie? You've never really gone with her being away from you for a night"

Stephanie nodded sighing a bit looking up. "Me and Hunter really need the break and some time to ourselves"

"Oh so I see you haven't forgotten that your six week wait is up" Linda chuckled lightly as Stephanie's faced turned a light red.

"Mom we weren't planning on doing that tonight, though I'm sure neither of have forgotten. If it happens, then it happens and if it doesn't, then it doesn't"

"Ok, Ok. I know it is none of my business anyway, so me and this little angel will get going before the nasty rain and wind come. Are you guys staying in the hotel or are you going straight home?"

"Umm, well we've got the bus so we'll probably go straight home" She nodded lightly taking her seat back on the couch.

"Alright well make sure you call me sometime tonight or tomorrow morning, alright?"

"I will mom, I promise" She smiled waving goodbye as her mother and daughter left the room. Stephanie turned back to the tv watching DX make their way back up the ramp. She got herself comfortable waiting for her husband to return. "Just the way things should be"

-------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and Shawn grinned to one another as they made their way to the backstage area. They had always been close friends, with a few of their problems of course but ever since the reunion of DX they have.

"Another successful night for DX?"

"Of course man, as if anyone could ever really stop us" Hunter spoke confidently. "Man we should have done this a long time ago, we're the talk of the show"

Shawn laughed softly patting his long time friend on the back. "I know man, I hear Edge is pissed that we are taking up all the air time even though he's the champ"

"That's because he's a champ that no one cares about"

Shawn laughed lightly as he and Hunter first headed to get some water. "So I see wife and child followed you to the show tonight?"

Hunter smiled softly, it seemed to be the only thing he could do whenever anyone mentioned Steph and the baby. "Yea they are, man it feels great having them on the road with me. I hate leaving them behind. Steph isn't returning to work just yet but having her here with me, just makes things so much better. Don't even get me started on Aurora, I never realized how it would feel being a father. I mean I know you and everyone else always told me how great it would be, but you know it doesn't become real until she's there, sitting in your arms"

"It's a beautiful feeling man and I got to go through it twice. Nothing in the world could ever make that moment any better then it was and you'd think that your second and third time around wouldn't be like your first, since you've done it before. That feeling though, god no matter how many times you do it, it never really goes away"

"Man we've got it made, great family, great storyline...it can't get much more better then this can't it? How's Rebecca?"

Shawn diverted his eyes to somewhere else. "Oh she's doing fine" Truth is Shawn didn't really know how Rebecca was, he hadn't spoken to her in a few days. He just didn't feel the same way about her that he should and he knew he'd get a long lecture from his friend if he knew about the divorce papers that were sitting in his bag.

"Are you coming to spend the week with me and Steph or are you going home?"

Shawn's eyes looked over at Hunter, not really wanting to look desperate or as if he was trying to avoid going home. "Could I?"

Hunter looked at Shawn, not really understanding his behavior but decided to not question it. "Of course you can, why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Oh...well, I know that the baby is six weeks old this week and that means..."

"Dude, don't worry about it. Steph and I aren't really planning it, I mean taking care of a newborn child makes you tired. So mainly we're going with the if it happens then it happens and if it doesn't then oh well kind of theory. Besides if we really wanted to do it, we wouldn't let you being at our house stop that" He chuckled.

Shawn made a face as they walked down the corridor. "Trust me I know"

-------------------------------------------------------

Maria giggled lightly as she sat by Trish as she packed her things up. "So what was it like, kissing Carly"

Trish looked at Maria hiding a sigh as she mentioned the name of her new boyfriend. "It's, kind of like kissing any other guy really. How was it like kissing John?"

"It was great, well really intense actually. I don't think I have ever really been kissed like that before, it was different"

Trish nodded lightly as she continued putting her things away. "Do you think me and Carly look good together?" She asked looking over at Maria

Inside Maria wanted to say no but she knew she couldn't, it would be too suspicious. Sure Carlito seemed happy with Trish and she was happy her friend had found someone, she just wished it wasn't Carlito, the man that she secretly had a crush on. "Of course you do hun"

Trish took note of how long it took Maria answered her question and just nodded. "I mean he's a nice guy and everything, so it should be good" Trish stated trying to reassure herself of that same thing. Truth was, she wasn't sure how she felt about Carlito. Things were going well at first, Carly was a great guy that gave her a lot of attention, she could see herself with Carlito. Or at least she thought she could, until Jeff Hardy came back to Raw. They had a thing a few years ago, that wasn't really a secret to anyone, she has reassured Carlito along with everyone else that she was over Jeff and moving on, no problems at all. "Soo, think you might ask John out?"

Maria looked over at her. "I don't know, I mean I've thought about it..."

"But?"

"I don't know, I just get this real strange feeling around him. I don't really think he likes me"

Trish frowned sitting down looking up at her. "You won't know unless you give it a try right?"

"Trish really..."

"Do you even want to give it a try?"

Maria frowned a bit looking at Trish. "What do you mean?"

"Meaning are you just making these excuses because you don't really like him?"

"I am not making excuses"

"Then what would you call it?"

Maria sighed lightly. "I don't know what to call it. I don't know if John is right for me, I don't know who is right for me right now. Maybe I could try getting to know Jeff better"

Trish didn't like that idea at all but knew she couldn't say that to her. "Sure...if that is what you want to do"

Maria nodded. "We'll see what happens I guess"

-------------------------------------------------------

John pulled his rolling bag quietly down the hall, most of the people in the arena had left. He pushed the door open heading over to his rental car. As he was standing by the door of his rental, getting his keys out he hurt light mumbling and cursing coming from a few cars down. He looked over his car peeking at Randy who was desperately searching his pockets. John shook his head as he looked at Randy, the two of them use to be best friends at one time before coming to the WWE, but then he saw Randy change and he didn't like it. Randy's head had gotten too big, he was too cocky for his own good and everyone hated it.

Reluntantly, John walked over to see if there was anything he could do. "Anyway I can help?"

Randy looked up recognizing the voice. "What could you possibly do that is helpful Cena"

John just shook off the coldness in Randy's voice. "I don't know, you tell me"

Randy looked at John for a moment, realizing that being nasty wasn't going to help him right now. "I think I lost the keys to my rental, I had them earlier tonight"

"Well I guess I could help you find them for a few moments" John said looking at his watch to make sure he had enough time before his flight.

"Thanks..." Randy looked at John as he began to search the ground around the car and then heading to the arena door where they had once come out of. He couldn't get why John was being nice or talking to him, most people didn't want to tak to them. He just assumed that they were jealous at how much he had accomplished at his young age and short amount of time in the business.

Carlito raised an eyebrow as he saw John and Randy peeking under cars. Curiousity getting the better of him, he set his bag by his car and wandered over. "What's everyone looking for?"

John peeked his head up lightly. "Randy lost his rental car keys and I'm helping him look for it"

Raising an eyebrow yet again he thought about asking John why he was helping Randy doing anything but just shrugged as he helped them look.

Jeff Hardy walked over whistling as he walked over to his rental, he had ran into Trish and Maria on the way out and decided to give them a ride to the airport as well. "Are you guys playing some type of game?"

Randy got up shaking his head. "No we were looking for my rental keys"

Jeff looked over at Maria and Trish a bit shocked that out of everyone John and Carlito were the ones helping. "What do you think ladies?"

"I think we should help him" Maria shrugged lightly looking at Jeff. Trish snorted lightly, the last thing that she wanted to do was help Randy Orton in any sort of way. He thought he was god gifts to women and he wasn't completely that great to look at, at least not as great as Jeff was. She quickly shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Did you hear me Trish?" Jeff asked tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked up at him a bit lost, knowing he'd be able to see that she had no idea what he said

Jeff chuckled softly. "I said, do you wanna help out. I know it's pretty odd but, might as well be good sports right?"

Trish sighed but nodded not wanting to argue with him. "Arlright"

-------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie, Hunter and Shawn headed to the parking lot, Steph and Hunter hand in hand.

"So Steph, Shawn says we can't do anything nasty tonight" He grinned kissing her cheek

Stephanie laughed softly peeking over her shoulder at Shawn. "Oh really, well what if we promised to include him?"

Shawn made a somewhat horrified face before shaking his head. "Princess, thank you for giving me horrible mental images of my best friend naked"

"You know you like it" Hunter teased lightly mooning Shawn.

Shawn grunted and groaned. "PLEASE, save that for your wife Hunter, I see that more then enough during Raw, I don't need OR want to see it anymore. Come on be nice"

Stephanie nodded pulling Hunter's pants back up. "Yes babe, leave that for the bedroom. Besides, Mr Michaels is right, he is the guest we should respect at least some of his wished. Though I don't know why he wouldn't want to see your great ass"

Hunter grinned at her. "He's nuts that why"

Shawn shook his head pushing the door open. "I don't know what I am going to do with you two and now that Ms. McMahon took Aurora, my only company for the night, I am going to be bored as hell"

"I forgot that Shawn can only speak baby talk. They understand his born-again Christian ways" Steph laughed softly as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Hunter scratched his head watching the four men and two ladies down looking all around for Randy's keys as Shane walked behind Steph whispering in her ear.

"What are they doing?" He whispered

Steph jumped lightly before turning around seeing that it was Shane as she hugged and kissed his cheek. "I don't know"

Shawn rolled his eyes at the presence of Shane before being the first one to speak up. "What are you guys doing?"

Everyone's head popped up from where they were looking as John stood dusting himself off a bit. "We are looking for Randy's lost keys"

Hunter nodded a bit before checking his watch, knowing that they all should have been to the airport right now since they were all flying back home. "And how long have you guys been searching exactly"

"I don't know, about half an hour" Randy said also getting off the ground.

Shane shook his head lightly before speaking. "Instead of wasting all of that time searching, why didn't one of you just give Randy a ride to the airport"

Everyone looked at eachother before groaning and getting up off the floor, it was stupid of them to look for keys when Randy was going in the direct they all were. Shawn looked up as it had began to rain lightly and thunder could be faintly heard.

Jeff grumbled lightly looking at his watch. "Shit, the airport is almost a half hour away, I'm never going to make my flight" He said as everyone agreed.

Stephanie looked at them taking out her phone making a call as she moved away from all the comotion. Shane and Shawn shared a dirty look as Shane wandered over by Steph, Hunter moving over to Shawn.

"Don't tell me he is staying with you guys" Shawn spoke.

Hunter shook his head. "Not that I know of, unless Steph invited him without me knowing"

"Listen I know that is her brother and all but I am not staying in the same house as that guy Hunter and I mean it"

"Don't worry I will figure it all out for you"

Stephanie listened to what was being said on her phone before turning her attention back to Shane. "Why are you still here?"

Shane looked at her. "I spilled something on myself and needed to take a shower, I didn't realize how late it had gotten"

Stephanie nodded before hanging up her phone walking back over to everyone else. "Everyone? Well as expected you guys are too late to reach your flights from the same airport that we came in on. There is an airport that is about an hour and a half away from here that has later flights. We are actually headed in that direction so you can all come on the bus and we can drop you off"

Everyone looked at one another before nodding loading onto the bus. Hunter looked at Steph kissing her forehead lightly "Are you sure this such a good idea?'

"Trust me we'll do fine. We'll be alone" She looked over at Shawn. "Well almost alone in a few hours babe"

About 45 minutes into the trip, the rain began coming down much heavier as the lightening and thunder picked up. Hunter frowned a bit looking over at the people that were sitting on the chairs and couches as he walked to the front of the bus to the driver.

"Hey man it's getting a bit hard to see man. Maybe you should pull over for a few minutes"

The bus driver shook his head. "We've only got about 10 or 15 minutes to go sir. I'm sure all the flights are probably delayed, I'll be sure to stop at the airport and wait for the rain to stop before we continue sir"

Hunter nodded and took his seat back between Steph and Shawn. Randy watched the rain pouring down on the window as he looked away. He wasn't really all that fond of thunderstorms but he didn't want to bring attention to himself. Carlito was chatting with Trish as she made sure to keep an eye on Maria who was talking with Jeff. John was taking a nap as Shane had gone to the bathroom.

The bus driver squinted his eyes not wanting to miss the exit for the airport but it was hard to see through the heavy rain coming down. The windshield wipers weren't really helping much as he made a right turn assuming that was the exit for the airport. He drove a bit more as the road was getting slippery and it was beginning to be hard to keep control of the large bus. He bit his lip lightly slightly wishing he would have pulled over before.

Shawn looked up as his glass of water had fallen off the table. When he leaned down to pick it up, it was only then he paid attention to how much the bus was swaying back and forth. He looked over at Hunter who showed the same concern before looking out the window again, then over to Steph.

"I want you to go to the backroom and take Trish and Maria with you" He whispered

Stephanie looked at him a bit confused as the bus swirved again this time a bit harder as it shook them all in their seat.

"GO NOW" He said as she quickly got up taking Trish and Maria into the room closing the door.

Hunter rushed to the front of the bus along with Shawn and John. "I want you to pull over and do it now. Driving like this is dangerous"

The bus driver nodded quickly as he tried to move the bus over to the side of the road as it swirved more sliding down the road. The bus driver firmly held onto the steering wheel slamming down on the breaks as the men all lost their balance falling to the floor. The ladies screaming in the other room holding onto one another. The driver turned the wheel quickly trying to keep ahold of the bus but to no success as everyone else on the bus had their eyes closed holding onto eachother tightly as the bus slid off the road coming to a stop as it flipped onto its side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Find out if there were any serious injuries and if everyone survived in the next chapter. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie sighed sitting on the side of the road, the rain was still coming down pretty heavy and having Hunter's jacket over her head wasn't really doing much protection.

"Are you absolutely sure he is dead?"

Hunter looked at her, pressing a rag up to the cut on her head. "I checked him three times, he's dead"

"Well I guess he would be if you think about it. He was in the very front, probably got thrown out of the driver's seat"

Hunter nodded a bit bit before speaking. "I think I saw another car ahead of us. I hope we didn't hit it. I'm gonna go a little up the road and see if we hit someone, to make sure they are alright. You go sit with Shane or Shawn alright?"

Stephanie nodded before getting up walking over to her brother as Hunter walked around a bit. "You okay?"

"My leg hurts a bit, I doubt it's broken but I think I hit it pretty hard"

"How is anyone going to find us out here. No one would be stupid enough to travel during a thunderstorm"

"Do you have your phone?"

Stephanie made a face. "I don't even know where my phone is"

Shane nodded pulling his crushed phone out of his pocket. "I guess calling for help is pretty much out of the question"

"I'm just glad my mom took Aurora, lord could you imagine us having the baby on the bus...she'd be..."

"Don't even think like that alright, she's safe and that's all that matters"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn stood up limping a bit helping John to his feet. "We need to check on the ladies"

"Yea I know, just give me a minute"

Shawn looked at him a minute. "A bit shooken up huh?"

"Man we were just in a bus accident" He said looking around lightly. "I don't get how you and Hunter can just get up and take charge"

"We know that we were in a bus accident but we need to make sure someone isn't seriously hurt."

Trish and Maria walks over to John and Shawn. "Are you fellas alright?" They both asked.

"We're good, have you seen anyone else?"

"We've seen Randy and Carly" Trish said. "Randy's got a really bad cut on his arm though, that might be stitches, Carly is trying to stop the bleeding"

"Alright, well I'll go over and help and you three stay here"

They all nodded sitting down once again.

"I hate thunderstorms" Maria frowned lightly scooting against John more.

"They're not much of a picnic are they" He laughed softly putting an arm around her.

Trish stared at her a moment, but decided against saying anything. "It's even worse when you are the one caught out in the thunderstorm"

They continued chatting as Shawn wandered over to Randy and Carly. "Are you guys okay?"

Carly frowned lightly looking up at Shawn. "He's bleeding real heavy, I don't know what else to do really"

"Try tieing your jacket around his arm. It should apply more pressure then you holding it there"

"I can barely even feel the pain anymore" Randy spoke.

"Well you're probably losing the feeling, we'll have to patch it up real good as best as we can"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting around nursing to their or someone else's injuries as Hunter returned with Torrie Wilson by his side.

Stephanie blinked lightly. "Oh god did we hit you?"

Torrie shoke her head taking in the scene before speaking. "No...I left before you guys and it was raining hard, so I pulled over on the side of the road waiting for it to slow down and I heard the crash. I started walking back and then I ran into Hunter"

Hunter nodded. "That's pretty much what happened, while I was walking though, I saw a little cabin pretty close by. I figured we could crash in there until we find out what we are gonna do from here. Besides, some people could use a little first aid"

Everyone nodded as they stood, Carly hanging onto Randy since he was more out of it then anyone as they proceeded along to the cabin. Stephanie was walking along side Shawn, Shawn, Maria, Trish and John follow and Carly and Randy leading up the back of the pack. Torrie and Hunter stayed upfront.

"So what made you come looking my savior" Torrie laughed softly.

"Well before we crashed, I thought I saw a car a little ways ahead and I wanted to check it out, guess I was right"

"I'm glad you came, I'm not too fond of the dark and I probably would have never been able to find you anyway"

"Nah I think you would have, you were doing pretty good"

Torrie smiled. "Thanks"

Stephanie snorted lightly. "Why is he talking to her?"

Shane raised an eyebrow lightly. "Why shouldn't he?"

"Because she is a whore"

"Stephanie that is not fair. You know she isn't a whore, you're just upset that he's talking to someone else besides you"

Stephanie frowned. "I'm his wife, shouldn't he be back here checking on me?"

"He wants to check on everyone and seeing that he just found Torrie on the side of the road, he wants to make sure she's okay"

"Do you find her attractive"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Don't even try that Stephanie, you know that isn't a fair question"

"Why not, it sounded like a very fair question to me"

"You know I don't like girls" Shane mumbled not really wanting anyone else to hear it.

"You know I don't get how you can't like girls, you had a wife and two children. Were you just pretending?"

"No I wasn't pretending, it's just now I don't like girls. Is it that big of a deal?"

"No I don't care" Steph stated. "Just trying to understand. So why won't you tell anyone, who knows maybe you can date one of these wrestlers"

Shane looked at her like she had three heads. "Tell me you aren't really serious. I can just hear dad yelling at me now and hiring someone to "fix me"

"But you still like girls right? You're bisexual"

"Of course I like girls, I'm just not as attracted to them at the moment"

Stephanie smiled some and looked ahead of her. "Maybe I can hook you up with one of them" She stated pointing to Shawn and John.

"Why don't you just hook me up with your husband"

Stephanie made a face. "That isn't even funny and you know it"

Shane laughed softly. "I don't know anything, you said one of them up there"

"My husband doesn't go that way, at least not to my knowledge and even if he did I would NOT hook him up with my brother"

Hunter shook his head a bit catching just the last big of that conversation but not really wanting to know what it was about before he turned around to everyone. "Alright we're here"

Everyone looked up at the cabin in front of them, it looked nice and cozy and it was still intacted so there were no objections.

Hunter walked up to the door opening it with a toothpick before walking inside. The cabin was fully furnished with a fireplace and chopped wood sitting by it. Thankfully they wouldn't have to go out in the pouring rain to get wood.

"I'm pretty sure there are some towels or blankets for us to dry off with" Maria spoke.

"There probably are, check the closets and bathroom. I'm gonna go upstairs and see what we have to work with" Hunter said.

"I want to come too" Steph spoke up.

Shawn shook his head. "No way, you two will probably never come down, I'll come along with him"

Hunter nodded as he and Shawn headed upstairs. Carly dumped Randy down on the nearby couch.

"You gonna be alright man?"

Randy nodded at him. "I'm gonna be fine thanks"

Stephanie walked over to Randy. "Looks like someone took a pretty hard fall"

Randy laughed softly. "Yea I guess I did"

"I'm gonna look to see if there is a first aid kit somewhere around here and then I'll patch you up as best as I can"

"Thanks"

Stephanie smiled some. "No problem" She then walked away in pursuit of a first aid kit.

About ten minutes had passed, blanket and towels were found for everyone and the guys were able to get the fire lit, so they were all huddled on the carpet by the father talking amonst themselves as Hunter and Shawn made their way back downstairs.

"Ok well everything is in working order. There are bed's, bathrooms. Everything we will need for the next few things"

Shawn nodded. "Of course though, there is a but"

Trish groaned leaning on Torrie a bit. "Fine what's the but?"

"There are only 5 bedrooms"

Shane shrugged a little. "So we'll be sharing rooms, we've all done it before"

Hunter sighed softly. "True, but the rooms in general aren't the real problem"

"Then what is Hunter, just spit it out"

"Each room only has one bed, so you'll be having bedmates"

Everyone blinked as Hunter looked to Shawn. "So we need to figure out who is going to sleep with who"

Hunter made a face. "That sentence didn't sound right Shawn"

Shawn slapped him in the back of the head. "Only you could be a perv in the time of crisis"

Randy sighed softly. "So how do we figure out who should be bedmates?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Find out in the next chapter who is rooming with who. Who do you think should room together? Who do you think should hook up?


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn shrugged his shoulders lightly tugging on his ponytail. He was tired, he wanted to go to bed. "You guys can fight bout this all night but I'm going to go to sleep on this floor if I have to. 

Jeff nodded. "We wouldn't be having this problem if Randy wasn't so stubborn about this"

"I am not being stubborn, but I do not wanna room with John and smell his feet all night"

John smirked lightly. "They smell better then your crotch"

Torrie shook her head lightly filing at her nails over in a corner with Trish and Maria. "Those boys are so childish"

Maria nodded. "Well I'm sharing a room with my boyfriend John"

Stephanie walked over shaking her head. "Absolutely not, the last thing that any of us want to hear is you two going at it all night. No one is getting a roommate they are with. At least not yet"

Hunter nodded. "Exactly...wait that means I don't get any!"

Shane made a face. "Thank god"

Carly bit into an apple before saying. "How about anyone who has no problem pairing up do it and then for the other undecided, we can draw straws or something"

Stephanie nodded. "Hunter, you and Shawn can share a room"

Hunter frowned lightly. "Great, the highlight of my night, sharing a bed with Shawn"

Shawn laughed lightly. "You love it you big oaf"

"Hush before I pull what's left of your hair out"

"Girls should be with girls and guys should be with guys?"

Randy rolled his eyes a bit. "Come on Steph, we're not babies"

"Drawing straws then" Jeff shrugged lightly walking into the kitchen getting some straws together.

Torrie frowned. "I don't wanna get stuck with someone that completely sucks"

Trish laughed softly. "Honey, look at the men in front of us. I hardly doubt anyone could suck, unless you get stuck rooming with a chick"

Jeff walked back into the room with the straws. "Alright, get to picking"

Everyone walked over one by one picking out straws slowly holding it tightly in their fists, not revealing the length of them yet.

Jeff held his own before looking up. "Alright, there are six rooms here. So one of the straws haven't been cut, whoever has the longest straw gets a room by themselves" He nodded before peeking at his straw. "Damn"

Shawn and Hunter sat on the couch as everyone held their straws up. Stephanie squealed lightly. "WOO my straw is the longest. A bed to myself, I don't know how it's been since that happened"

Hunter grinned lightly nudging Shawn. "Looks like I'll be able to sneak in"

Shawn looked at him snorting lightly hitting him in the stomach. "Shut up you perv"

"Alright well that solves that, we better start comparing straws"

"I guess you're with me" Jeff said smiling at Maria.

She smiled softly, her mind was groaning though. _Great, I get to room with the freak_.

Carlito looks over at Trish. "Looks like it's you and I beautiful"

Trish laughed lightly. "Yes I suppose it is" She stated before looking over at John.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" John exclaimed. "You actually want me to share a room with this fucktard" He said pointing to Randy.

Randy whined lightly. "This is fixed!"

Jeff made a face. "It is not fixed! You two were made for one another" He laughed.

Shane shook his head before slowly making his way over to Torrie. "I guess that leave you and I"

Torrie smiled a bit. "As long as you don't mind sleeping in the bed with Chloe too"

Shane laughed a bit. "Can't be worse then having a 2 year old wiggling in your bed, kicking you in the mouth"

Just as Torrie was about to respond, John stomped his foot loudly. "I demand justice!"

"I demand another roommate" Randy responded.

"NO SWITCHING" Steph screaming, even though she knew she was safe at the fact that she had a room all to herself. _A night without Hunter's snoring, life is great._

John mumbled lightly throwing his straw down. "I'll just share with Steph then, Randy can have his own"

Randy blinked. "Can I?"

"The hell you will!" Hunter said standing up. "No one is sharing a room with my wife"

Shawn shook his head before rubbing it. "He was going to have to share a room with these people for god knew how many days. Until someone could find them, if someone was looking for them.

---------------------------------------

Back in Conneticut Vince was rubbing his head. "Why didn't they make it to the show?"

Linda frowned lightly. "I don't know why they didn't make it to the show"

"I bet they are skipping out"

"They, especially our kids, would never do that" She said walking towards the window. "It's raining horribly, how are we going to do the show without them. What if something happened to them?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing happened to them" Vince stated, he had to keep saying that so he could believe it. There were 11 of his employees missing. Two of them were his own children who had children at home, nothing could have happened to them.

"They probably pulled over because of the rain"

"I hope so, I mean they wouldn't be dumb enough to try to drive through this crap right?"

"Of course not, not with our kids on their. They are smart you know"

"We can only hope so" Linda laughed softly rocking Aurora.

---------------------------------------

"So now that we have our room assignments, what exactly are we suppose to do?"

"Well I say we go around searching the whole house. Just so we can see what we have to go for. It's still raining outside so we can't go anywhere to see where we are"

John nodded. "I'm gonna go raid the fridge"

Shawn stood up. "I'm...gonna go help him with that"

Steph smiled and sat next to Hunter as he slid an arm around her. "Are you okay?"

Hunter nodded lightly. "Yea I'm okay. Are you sure that you're okay with Shawn and I sharing a room"

Stephanie looked at him, examining his face before kissing him softly. "I'm sure, don't worry. Just don't roll over on him or anything like that"

Hunter laughed softly. "I'm not that heavy am I?"

"No, but Shawn's tiny"

"Yea, he's got that damn girlish figure" He stated as Shawn and John walked back into the room, carrying half a sandwich each.

"I do not have a girlish figure! I have a manly body"

John shook his head before flexing. "Nah man, I've got the manly body. You're just, damn I don't even know what kind of body that is"

Randy laughed. "I bet he could fit into one of the divas dresses"

Shawn snorted before tossing a piece of lettuce in Randy's face. "At least I don't have a slinky body"

"Slinky?"

Torrie laughed. "He's kinda right, I mean your body is like thin but you look heavy"

Randy made a slight face looking at John. "What kind of fucking description is that"

"Watch your language" Shawn stated.

"Listen to my boy, Randy. Watch that cussing" John laughed.

Jeff laid back against the chair shrugging lightly. "Anyone know what time it is?"

"There was a clock down the hall I think" Stephanie stated as Trish stood up walking down the hall a bit.

"It's about midnight"

Maria frowned. "That late? No wonder I'm tired" She laughed softly.

Carly nodded. "I agree, it's probably time that we go to bed. I mean it's thundering and lightening so there's no real point of staying up late"

Everyone nodded in agreement and in their pairs they headed upstairs filing into their rooms.

Stephanie smiled lightly leaning over kissing Hunter softly. "Now you be good for Shawn and no sneaking into my room in the middle of the night"

"Mmmm...aww come on babe, that's not fair"

"It is too fair, I have a bed all to myself without a snoring husband and a crying baby. I deserve a night to sleep by myself baby"

Hunter smiled and nodded. "Alright, fine"

Stephanie grinned lightly looking at him. "I mean what I said Hunter, behave"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I know how you and Shawn can get" She said looking over at Shawn. "I don't want to hear about anything about you two doing something you shouldn't"

Hunter nodded. "I promise I'll behave" He said kissing her again before catching up with Shawn.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" Shawn asked as Hunter closed the door behind them.

"I dunno, could only be a few days, it depends on when they start looking for us"

"Well they know we didn't make it to the airport so they should know"

"It's pouring outside though, they might have assumed we were running late or something last night. I don't think they will reall start looking until we don't show up to tomorrow's show"

Shawn nodded lightly. "I hope they don't go calling Rebecca"

"She's your wife, they're gonna call her if they suspect we are missing. Or she might call when you don't answer your phone, you know how that works"

"I know" Shawn sighed slowly.

Hunter sat down on the bed looking over at him. "When are you going to tell her? Or...are you going to tell her?"

"I..thought about telling her but then, would it really be bad if she doesn't know? I mean what if things change?"

"She'd more likely leave right? Do you want her leaving?"

"Not really, I mean she's my wife and I love her but things are just different now. I don't wanna lose her though, I guess I am just being selfish. I wanna keep her and everything else"

"Well who says you can't?" Hunter said sliding his shoes off. "I mean, she doesn't suspect anything so maybe you shouldn't say anything"

"I'm a Christian Hunter, it seems so wrong to not be honest with her"

Hunter sighed laying back. "At least you still have a few days to think about it right?"

Shawn nodded doing the same thing. "Right"

------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie grinned and she bounced on the bed lightly as Shane laughed softly.

"Do you like the bed?"

"It's so comfy, come lay down and feel it"

Shane shrugged lightly and sat on the edge of the bed. "It is pretty comfy"

"Oh come on, you know it's very comfy. Don't pretend like you don't care" She laughed

"Okay it's really comfy"

"So how are things at home? You and your wife okay?"

"Not really, lately my wife and I have been having a few arguements. It's not uncommon but it's been happening a lot more frequently then it use to. I guess she and I have just drifted apart and I'm afraid of leaving. The boys are young and I don't want them having to live in a broken home"

"I get what you're saying, but don't you think that it's unfair to stay for the kids. It compromises your happiness and children pick up on that stuff"

Shane nodded. "I guess you have a point. When did you become a baby expert"

Torrie laughed softly. "I am not a baby expert, I always wanted kids though"

"So why not have any?"

"Well you need a man to have a child and the man I had wasn't warming up to the thought of having children"

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know, he just never thought of us having a family I guess. He wanted me all to himself or something like that"

"That sucks, I always knew I'd want kids, they are the best thing that could ever happen to you"

Torrie smiled. "I'm sure they are, plus work just never allowed the time you know? I don't wanna lose my job or anything like that"

"Well you're still young, you have time"

"I certainly do. Right now though Chloe is my child and I love her to death"

Shane laughed. "Right the dog"

"She's not a dog! She's my baby"

"Okay okay, sorry"

Torrie pouted. "You should be sorry, she might bite you if you're mean"

He nodded. "Agreed, I'll be good"

---------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you"

"Oh yea this is a true picnic in the park for me" Randy scoffed.

"We use to room together all the time and I hate it. I feel like we were somehow scammed"

Randy made a face. "How could we have been scammed you idiot? We picked our own straws"

"I don't really know, but if I figure it out, we get to kill him"

"Works for me"

John sat on the bed. "So are you tired?"

"Not really, I'm usually a night owl myself"

"Me too"

"Only because you're usually fucking someone to the sun rises"

John laughed. "Don't get mad that I get all the action"

"You only get action because everyone knows you're easy"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

Randy laughed. "It means you're a male whore"

"Are you serious? I'm far from being any type of prostitute"

"Remember the girl at last week's show? The one that you tried to pick up and you said 'Hon, what do you like for breakfast. That way I know what to make you when you leave tomorrow morning"

John laughed. "Yea I remember that...so?"

"So it was a horrible pickup line"

"She didn't seem to think so, you're just jealous you can't come up with such poetry"

"Oh yea, that's seriously it"

John laughed. "Glad you agree to it"

"So did you sleep with that girl?"

"Why is my sex life any of your business" John laughed.

"To prove my point that you are some kind of whore"

"You're just hatin' man, hatin on the champ" John said taking off his shirt.

"I am not. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Changing my clothes?"

"What are you changing into?"

"Uhh...my boxers? Dude I'm not gonna sleep in my clothes"

Randy made a slight face. "Do that stuff in the bathroom, I don't wanna see any of that"

John smirked heading to the bathroom. "You know you wish you could get this"

Randy laughed throwing a towel at John. "You wish boy"


	4. Chapter 4

Maria came strolling out of the bathroom in blue shorts and a matching tank top as Jeff looked over at her.

"Wow...nice PJ's"

Maria smiled a bit feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with Jeff, she just didn't know him like that. She'd much prefer being with John because she had a crush on him.

"What do you usually sleep in?"

"As most men, we usually sleep naked or in boxers. If there's an issue though, I guess I can keep on my shorts"

"No no, there's no need for you to be uncomfortable or anything. As long as you stay on your side of the bed"

Jeff chuckled softly. "I'll be sure to stay on my side of the be. You don't have to worry about that at all"

Maria simply nodded her head and sat down on her side of the bed. "So what do you like to do outside of work?"

"A lot of different things, you know nothing too crazy and stuff like that. I just like being me and hanging out with my boys"

"Kinda like me and my girls I guess"

Jeff nodded. "So how long have you had that crush on John"

"How do you know I have a crush on John?"

"I won't go as far as to say it's obvious but I had a good idea that you probably had a crush on him"

Maria frowns lightly. "Well he's John, who wouldn't have a crush on him"

Jeff sighed lightly nodding. "Yea I know"

"Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head lightly before laying back on the bed. "There's nothing wrong, maybe after the first night we'll be able to switch or something"

"Yea maybe, even though drawing straws was kinda your idea"

Jeff laughed softly, he had positioned the straws to make sure Maria and him had the same sized straw. Everyone else was sheer luck as he didn't really care he got paired with who much after that. His main concern was about him and Maria and he was hoping that after this night, she'd be comfortable with him and want to stay.

--------------------------------------------

Trish layed flipped through the various tv channels as Carly came out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth.

"I can't believe the storm hasn't knocked out the power yet"

Carly nodded briefly looking over at the window. "No kidding, no phone service yet the power is still on"

"Maybe we aren't meant to be found" Trish laughed softly as she looked over Carly in a white shirt and boxers. She had to admit he did look good.

Carly yawned lightly sliding into his side of the bed stretching some. "Have you seen anything on the news about some missing wrestlers?"

Trish shook her head lightly. "It's only been a few hours. I'm sure by tomorrow they will be looking for us or something. They don't really have cable out here, so I doubt anyone would recognize us"

"They would recognize us if they saw our faces plastered over the tv screens" Carly Laughed.

"Well don't you wanna be found"

Carly shrugged lightly. "I was scheduled to fight Khali tomorrow and though he can't do any real harm or at least hasn't done any real harm to anyone yet but, it's not really something that you look foward to"

Trish nodded lightly. "I know what you mean, I was suppose to have my match next week"

"Your last match I hear, I think everyone is really gonna miss you"

Trish smiled. "I'm gonna miss this company too, but it's time for me to move on to bigger and better things, things that are wrestling"

Carly looked over at her nodded a bit before sliding a hand on her leg. "I know but I'm...really gonna miss you"

Trish looked up at him slightly before sliding closer. "How much are you going to miss me?"

Carly grabbed the remote, turning off the tv. "I could show you how much I'm going to miss you"

Trish grinned lightly sliding the sheets further down the bed sliding over so her hand was now touching his. "I think I wouldn't mind that at all"

------------------------------------------

Stephanie smiled as she laid on the bed. "Alone at last"

Don't get her wrong, she loved being a mother. Though having a child and a husband was hard enough for her. Paul was a grown man but sometimes didn't act like that. She hadn't had a day alone in a long while and she planned on taking full advantage of it. Then she thought about Paul and Shawn sharing a room together as she laughed softly.

"That room will more likely be some sort of mess in the morning" She grinned lightly before looking through her purse pulling out a picture of Aurora. "My little princess" She grinned lightly

"Having fun in here by yourself?"

The voice startled Steph lightly as she turned over to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"I thought I told you not to come here"

Hunter grinned walking over to his wife's laying body as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I know what you said and I believed you. I just couldn't stay away"

Stephanie smirked lightly looking up at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I thought of you laying in here with a bed, all by yourself and couldn't help but wonder about how you would get to the night in a big ole' bed alone"

Stephanie sat up before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well I appreciate all of your concern baby but I think I am doing quite fine on my own"

He smiled softly kissing her head before looking down at the picture. "You thinking of our little peanut?"

Stephanie nodded quietly. "I miss her, I really do. You know this is our first night away from her"

Hunter nodded kissing her neck. "I know, that's why I wanted to room with you"

Stephanie closed her eyes slowly, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her right now but it needed to wait, she couldn't do it tonight. "I know but..."

"And you know it's been forever since we've done anything like this"

Stephanie grinned a bit sliding back on the bed letting him crawl over her. "I know but..."

"And you know how bad I really need it"

Stephanie stopped his hand before it could slide under her shirt, she knew if she let him go any further she'd never make him stop.

"I know baby but I'm still a little shaken up tonight. I just wanna crawl in my nice cozy bed and drift off to sleep"

Hunter sighed lightly but he knew she was right. He could see in her face she was tired and he'd probably be getting tired in a few minutes too. He knew him and Stephanie could go all night long and he probably wouldn't be able to last that long and there was no way he was going to start something he couldn't finish.

"Alright, so I'll agree with you this one time"

Stephanie grinned and the personal win. "Thank you baby"

"Don't get use to always being right with me, it don't always work"

"I know baby" She teased a bit before kissing his cheek. "Just rest tonight"

"What if we get found tomorrow?"

Stephanie looked at him as the sudden change in topics caught her off guard. "Hmm?"

"What if they find us tomorrow?"

"Then they find us...baby I don't understand"

Hunter sighed lightly. "I'm not saying I'm glad any of this happened or anything like that I just figured well if we get found, we go back to being parents and we may never get this time alone again"

Stephanie nodded slightly, most people wouldn't be found in only one day but this was her father they were talking about. 11 of his top employees were missing. He wasn't going to wait to find them, though the show must go on knew there wouldn't be much of a show without these atheletes.

"You're right but, I mean what can we do right?"

Hunter shrugged. "Nothing really, I just hope they take a little bit longer to find us" He chuckled softly kissing her neck again.

Stephanie laughed before pushing him back. "Nice try for a distraction buddy but whether we are found in 24 hours or 24 days, you still aren't getting any tonight"

Hunter whined lightly before standing up. "Okay, well it was a worth a try you know" He shrugged lightly before heading to the door. "I guess I'll save my energy for another time"

Stephanie smiled softly blowing a kiss to him as she watched his departing body. As he pulled the door closed gently, she sighed a bit. "You're definetely gonna need that energy hun"

------------------------------------------------------------

John laid on of the end of his bed watching tv. Surprisingly though, there wasn't much on at 3am.

"Why is it that when I don't have to to worry about getting up early, I can't go to bed"

He glanced over at Randy who even though said he wasn't tired, was out cold.

"Oh what fun this will be, he can't even hang anymore" John rolled his eyes lightly. "I should have gotten myself some type of booze"

He looked over at Randy before shoving him off the bed. Randy grumbled lightly holding his head before getting back up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Randy scoffed.

"Sorry but I was bored"

Randy stared at him blankly before getting back up in bed. "So you wake me up because you can't sleep, that's not my problem"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I don't really give a shit John, take a warm bath, drink some hot milk. I don't really care but let me sleep"

John smirked. "Someone's grumpy when they are tired"

"John I'm begging you, just lay down and go to sleep. If you do I'll love you forever"

"Hey big boy, my backdoor stays locked"

Randy groaned lightly turning over. "I hate you"

John grinned before laying down slowly. "I know"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn sighed softly as he slid out of bed quietly. He peeked out the window to see it was light outside and it was no longer raining. He turned on the tv quietly to see what time it was.

6:20 AM

He peeked over at Hunter who was still sleeping as he slid on his shoes exiting the room quietly. He peeked around the hallway, not hearing any noises, assuming everyone was still asleep. He slowly crept through the hall until reaching a door gently knocking on it.

"Steph, it's me" He whispered.

After a few moments Stephanie slowly opened the door letting him inside. 


End file.
